Os 10 Mandamentos da Máfia
by Danii Malfoy
Summary: A família Volturi, é a máfia mais influente de toda a Europa, baseia-se em 10 Mandamentos com punições severas a quem descumprí-los. Edward violará um a um em busca de seu amor impossível.
1. Ele, Ela, Nós

Retomei essa história. Decidi respostar o prólogo, para corrigir algumas pequenas falhas e já tenho dois capítulos pronto e estou em andamento com o terceiro. Espero terminar essa fic e de fato vou me empenhar para isso. Não vou me alongar por aqui.

P.s. Cada capítulo será um mandamento, mas isso não necessariamente quer dizer que a fic acaba em 10 capítulos, ainda não pensei sobre. Mas se correr como o esperado, provavelmente sim.

Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões serão completamente aceitas. Fiquem a vontade.

_**Os 10 Mandamentos da Máfia**_

.

_Prólogo_

.

.

.

_- Ele_ -

Olhou para o céu e inspirou suavemente, ainda que estivesse claro, seus companheiros não teriam percebido o discreto sorriso que brincou em seus lábios, foi apenas um singelo flexionar de músculos faciais.

Ele gostava da noite, de seu ar frio, sua penumbra e, sobre tudo, de sua calmaria misteriosa, eram como irmãos afinal.

- Andem com esse carregamento, não podemos perder tempo. – falou mordaz.

Nenhum dos homens no local ousou dirigir-lhe um olhar que fosse, mas nem de longe sua ordem fora descumprida, como se já não estivessem trabalhando rápido, foram ainda mais rápido.

Olhou para a embarcação que pouco a pouco era preenchida com caixas de madeira lacrada.

- Senhor Edward! – uma voz arrastada pronunciou-se enquanto ouviu passos aproximar-se de si.

- Sim Benedito? – Continuou acompanhar o movimentar dos homens.

- Está vindo agora a ultima remessa, com as que faltam dessa, são treze no total. – olhou para a prancheta que tinha em mãos – calculo mais cinco minutos para fecharmos.

Edward virou-se finalmente para encarar seu servo, Benedito, ele estava concentrado em sua prancheta imerso nos cálculos.

- Eu quero em três – bateu na prancheta fazendo o outro desviar os olhos dos papeis e o encará-lo.

- Mas Senhor...

- Sem mais – interrompeu mordaz, fazendo o outro calar-se - não acho que tenhamos muito mais tempo. Olhou para a embarcação novamente.

- O que quer dizer? – encarou-o confuso.

- Senhor Edward!

Ouviu ao longe e virou-se para ver um de seus homens, correndo desajeitado em sua direção. Não respondeu, apenas encarava o homem esperando ele chegar perto o suficiente conseguir falar.

- Há canas, na zona... Portuária.

Edward deu um leve rosnado.

- Benedito em cinco minutos quero este barco fora do atracadouro – o servo arregalou os olhos, bem sabia que as probabilidades não eram favoráveis, mas não iria questioná-lo nesse momento – Você, volta comigo, vamos distraí-los.

Edward ajeitou seu terno de linho e todos sabiam bem de que tipo de distração ele falava.

Ao chegar aos Armazéns, que era o início da Zona Portuária Edward avistou algumas carruagens da policia com seus corcéis negros alinhados.

Com agilidade subiu em um telhado de um pequeno armazém. Olhava a roda de policiais de cima. Eles pareciam decidir o que fazer enquanto olhavam atentos de um lado ao outro, como se a qualquer momento fossem ser atacados.

"_Tolos!"_ Edward pensou ao constatar que nenhum deles olhava pra cima. Antes que a satisfação de estar um passo a frente lhe contemplasse ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

Olhou para trás a tempo de ver o homem que fora com ele afundar uma perna em um buraco que o próprio deve ter feito ao pisar em falso na telha.

Revirou os olhos, mas como era possível que não soubesse andar em telhados quando qualquer criança sabia?

- O que foi isso? – ouviu um policial amedrontado perguntar lá debaixo. Provavelmente era tão inexperiente quanto o idiota atrás de si.

Poderia dizer que estavam em pé de igualdade em incompetência afinal.

- Fale baixo soldado! – uma voz mais firme esbravejou, tão ou até mais alto que a primeira.

- Deve ter sido um gato! – uma terceira voz se pronunciou.

Edward tinha de agir rápido, logo estariam ali em cima e chegariam ao atracadouro e toda a mercadoria seria apreendida.

- Melhor averiguar – a segunda voz pronunciou-se novamente – Vocês três, subam lá.

Rosnou levemente e olhou para seu comparsa amedrontado. Mas até que aquela situação lhe dera uma ideia.

- Ângelo, volte pelos telhados naquela direção e se pisar em uma telha mais uma vez, torça para que a policia lhe prenda, por que se não será muito pior. – a voz de Edward era apenas um sussurro, mas ainda sim era mordaz.

Ângelo engoliu a seco e com medo de falar apenas assentiu com uma pequena reverência e tirou o pé que estava preso nas telhas e foi por onde Edward ordenou.

Vendo distanciar-se pulando pelos telhados Edward acomodou-se atrás de um telhado maior.

Olhou para a lua e ao ouvir as telhas remexer constatou que eles estavam subindo.

- Veja por ali, que eu e ele cobriremos aquela parte – ouviu um deles falar.

Sem nenhuma resposta Edward voltou ao ouvir o barulho das telhas remexerem-se. Pelo que podia ouvir, dois vinham em sua direção e o outro ia para o lado oposto, onde provavelmente Ângelo estaria. Como previra.

Sorriu ao ouvir o barulho bem próximo de si. Aquele era o momento. Virou-se cravando suas unhas no pescoço de um deles e jogando-o longe.

O outro meio tropeço virou-se e começou a correr. Edward olhou suas mãos com sangue e lambeu-a enquanto seus olhos ganhavam a mesma coloração de vermelho sangue.

Um sorriso demoníaco surgiu em seus lábios ao sentir aquele gosto descer por sua garganta. Ao passo que se sentia revigorado, mais sede tinha.

Com sua agilidade alcançou o outro em segundos que, de qualquer forma não estava longe já que com o nervoso suas pernas tremiam demais para andar em um telhado com precisão. Cravou seus caninos afiados no pescoço do mesmo que pareceu amolecer em suas mãos. Sugou-o sentindo o sangue quente do outro dar vida a si, quase sentia seu coração bater. _Quase._

Largou o homem que caiu no chão inerte.

Aquele era um prazer viciante e indescritível. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais vermelhos, quase vinho, sua pele pálida parecia um pouco mais corada. Inspirou o ar da noite motivado.

Aquela era a vida que escolheram para si. E era ela que iria viver.

**- o –**

_- Ela -_

O espelho refletia uma bela jovem de vestido vermelho de bojo até os pés com uma fenda lateral que chegava quase dois palmos acima de sua coxa e esta pálida contrastava com o vestido. Em seus pés um escarpam vermelho de salto davam-na uma postura altiva e sensual. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam meio solto e meio preso com uma rosa vermelha sobre eles. A maquiagem preta nos olhos realçara o tom chocolate dos mesmos que estavam quase avelã em expectativa. Seus lábios carnudos estavam ainda mais convidativos por conta do batom vermelho. O blush em suas bochechas dava a impressão de que ela estava corada todo o tempo.

Sorriu com o resultado que obtivera. Nem mesmo parecia que não queria estar ali.

- Vamos querida, não temos a noite toda – ouviu uma voz impaciente atrás de si falar.

Olhou pelo reflexo a jovem senhora com a maquiagem forçada no rosto.

- Sim senhora. – fez uma leve reverência. E virou-se a encarando – estou pronta.

- Ótimo pequena, desça para o salão. Nossos convidados logo irão chegar e lembre-se de ser bastante solícita. Queremos que eles voltem – sorriu maliciosa.

A morena controlou a vontade de revirar os olhos. Limitou-se a sair do quarto emburrada e rumar para o salão.

Uma música ambiente tocava. Olhou em volta o bar espelhado com diversas bebidas coloridas, o chão de madeira, o palco de carpete preto e com ferros lustrosos ao centro e uma cortina de pedraria atrás. A parede revestida de veludo vermelho e espelhos. Conhecia bem aquele lugar, tudo já estava registrado em sua mente.

Rumou até o bar e preparou uma bebida estava apreciando-a quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Meus olhos devem estar me enganando, criatura tão bela não deve existir.

Um brilho felino passou por seu olhar. Virou-se a tempo de ver três homens sorrindo para si. O do meio que sorria mais provavelmente fora o que fizera o comentário. Eram lindos, com a pele pálida e acetinada, tinha a postura altiva e vigorosa. Seus ternos eram de linho fino puro. Provavelmente eram seus convidados ilustres.

Sorriu manhosa.

- Toque e comprove – sem nenhum receio esticou o braço livre e deixou-o exposto.

Os três sorriram e pareceram gostar da ousadia. O do meio deu um passo a frente, encarava-a profundamente, pegou o braço dela virou beijando a parte interna do mesmo. Aspirou o perfume.

Suspirou levemente, suas mãos eram firmes, frias e delicadas. Seus olhos eram vermelhos leitosos hipnotizantes.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir seu suspiro.

- Qual o nome de tamanha preciosidade?

- Bella, senhor- sorriu e reverenciou-o. Sabia que não devia perguntar o nome dos clientes.

- Mas que nome mais apropriado... – A malícia estava cravada em seus olhos.

Ele pegou o copo de sua outra mão e virou-o de uma vez só.

Aquela era a vida que escolhera para si. E era aquela que iria viver.

_- Nós –_

Inspirou novamente o ar gelado na noite. Seu relógio de bolso marcavam exatas 01:17hs. O que o condicionava a um atraso de mais de uma hora. Sabia que seus companheiros o esperavam, mas este não sentia a menor vontade de juntar-se a eles.

Mas se havia algo que Edward havia aprendido em sua pseudo-vida é que algumas circunstâncias estão acima de qualquer vontade latente. Fechou os olhos pro breves segundos enquanto a conformidade alojava-se em si.

Abriu-os novamente, estes estavam da cor de conhaque envelhecido em carvalho seco, quase castanhos com a sombra de aparente indiferença que tremeluzia em sua alma. Guardou seu relógio, com as mãos em seus bolsos rumou para onde não queria estar.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada lenta Edward constatou, com certa relutância, que chegara ao seu destino.

Subiu a pequena ladeira de paralelepípedo e ao virar em uma viela aparentemente abandonada havia uma porta que incidia uma breve claridade no breu que era aquele lugar. Haviam dois vultos na porta que ao verem a figura de Edward desfizeram as expressões fechadas e lhe sorriram.

- Senhor... – os dois murmuraram enquanto fizeram uma breve reverencia.

Edward apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem desviar o olhar dos dois.

- Meu Senhor Aro pessoalmente já veio aqui duas vezes a procura do senhor... – um deles falou com certo receio na voz.

- Ele parecia ansioso a sua chegada. – o outro completou.

- Que seja. – respondeu seco adverso ao tom de advertência dos outros dois.

Sem mais o que dizer os dois encararam-se por breves segundos atônitos com o descaso do outro e abriram espaço para que Edward passasse.

Cheiro de rosa, extenuante e extravagante, cheiro de rosa. Era sempre daquela forma. Definitivamente aquilo o enjoava.

- Pensei por breves e prazerosos segundos que não viria ter conosco – uma voz sussurrou atrás de si.

Edward enrijeceu por segundos. Conhecia aquela voz o que o fez relaxar os músculos mais ficar alerta a qualquer movimento.

- Caius é sempre tão espirituoso...

- Senhor. – sua voz intensificou-se assim como a mão que segurou seu braço, Edward tinha certeza que se fosse humano seu braço teria quebrado no aperto do outro. – Senhor Caius – a voz saiu amena, destoando completamente da tonalidade anterior.

- Claro – Edward respondeu entediado.

- Beba – Caius ofereceu quase como uma ordem o cálice que estava em suas mãos.

Edward pegou a taça a sua frente e virou-se para encarar o outro.

- Um brinde ao Senhor Caius – levantou o copo no ar e bebeu um gole sem desfazer o contato visual com o loiro a sua frente.

Se Edward houvesse piscado um segundo que fosse teria perdido os movimentos de Caius que estava a dois passos de si em um instante e no outro estava bem próximo. Com a mão cravada em seu pescoço e olhos assassinos a lhe encarar.

- Um dia Edward, vou lhe fazer pagar por sua soberba.

Edward sustentava aquele olhar com serenidade. Segurou o pulso do outro com ainda mais força retirando-o de seu pescoço.

- O que vês como uma punição, identifico como uma dádiva. – Havia uma amargura em sua voz.

Caius sorriu descrente.

- Será nesse mesmo dia que você vai entender que há muito mais que a morte. – pegou o cálice da mão de Edward passando a sua frente.

- Existem nós.

Falou e mesmo de costas, mesmo andando sabia que Caius ouvira o que falou.

Edward caminhou na direção contraria. Sentiu olhos sobre si. Olhou para trás nada viu além de alguns de seus comparsas bebendo e rindo escandalosamente com mulheres vulgares. Mas que sensação era aquela?

Parecia ter alguém a observar sua alma, aquela que ele sabia não mais existir em si. Quase pode sentir seu coração bater.

**Roxanne **(Roxanne)**  
>You don't have to put on that red light <strong>(Você não tem que colocar essa luz vermelha)**  
>Walk the streets for money <strong>(Caminhar pelas ruas por dinheiro)**  
>You don't care if it's wrong or if it is righ <strong>(Você não se importa se isso é errado ou certo)

Não pode evitar o choque ao constatar que não era seu coração que batia, mas ele ouvia. _E sentia._ Como se fosse seu... Mas o que era aquilo agora? Olhava pelo salão procurando o que poderia causar-lhe aquela sensação.

**Roxanne **(Roxanne)**  
>You don't have to wear that dress tonight <strong>(Você não tem que vestir este vestido esta noite)**  
>Roxanne <strong>(Roxanne)**  
>You don't have to sell your body to the night <strong>(Você não tem que vender seu corpo na noite)

Então ele a viu...

Seu coração podia parar novamente?

Era ela. Mas ela quem?

Ela encarava e ele podia ver, ao fundo de seus olhos castanho tinha uma surpresa. Ela parecia em transe, incapaz de encarar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele. Ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo descompassado.

Ele podia sentir sua respiração entrecortado, preenchendo seus pulmões com dificuldade e liberando ar com urgência. Ele podia sentir seu olhar avassalador.

Mas ele constatou que, incrivelmente não podia sentir seus pensamentos. O que nunca o acontecera.

- Edward... – pode ver os lábios dela mexerem , apesar de não ter ouvido sabia que era seu nome. Mas sentiu sua voz em seus ouvidos. De algum modo, ele sabia como era.

Estava andando em sua direção, quando viu uma mão no pescoço da jovem afastar seus cabelos e beijar-lhe a nuca. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento entregando-se aquela caricia.

**His eyes upon your face **(Os olhos dele em seu rosto)**  
>His hand upon your hand <strong>(As mãos dele nas suas)**  
>His lips caress your skin <strong>(Os lábios deles acariciando sua pele)**  
>It's more than I can stand <strong>(É mais do que eu posso suportar)

Sem mais encará-lo ela virou-se para quem lhe tocou e sorriu. Parecia tão espontâneo e genuíno que Edward perguntou-se se foi realmente o coração dela que batera em seu peito há pouco.

Por que aquilo o incomodava? Quem era aquela mulher que Aro beijava?

**Roxanne **(Roxanne)**  
>Why does my heart cry? <strong>(Por que meu coração chora?)**  
>Roxanne <strong>(Roxanne)**  
>Feelings I can't fight <strong>(Sentimentos com os quais não posso lutar)**  
>You're free to leave me <strong>(Você é livre para me deixar)**  
>But just don't deceive me <strong>(Mas apenas não me iluda)**  
>And please believe me <strong>( E por favor, acredite em mim)**  
>When I say, I love you <strong>(Quando eu digo, eu te amo)

Ela trajava um vestido vermelho e ousado, mas nela não ficava vulgar. Ele simplesmente parecia aderir não só a sua pele, mas a sua personalidade. Aquela postura confiante enquanto andava seguindo Aro mais parecia conduzi-la a onde queria estar. A luz de seu sorriso roubava a atenção de tudo para si. Perguntou-se como não a viu assim que colocou os pés naquele lugar.

**Y yo que te quiero tanto **(E eu te quero tanto)

**¿Qué voy a hacer? **(O que vou fazer?)

**Me dejaste, me dejaste **(Me deixou, me deixou)

**Con un montón de dolor **(Com um monte de dor)

**El alma se me fué** (A minha alma se foi)

**Se me fué el corazón **(Se foi o meu coração)

**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir **(Já não tenho vontade de viver)

**Porque no te puedo convencer **(Por que não posso te convencer)

**Que no te vendas Roxanne **(Que não se venda)

Ela parecia estar satisfeita com Aro. Ele a exibia como um troféu. Eles dançavam de uma maneira tão envolvente que pareciam parte da musica ao fundo. De algum modo aquela melodia tocava-lhe, mas ele sentia nela que aquela era sua musica. Ela era Roxanne aquela noite, mas quem lhe cantava aquela canção?

**Roxanne **(Roxanne)

**Why does my heart cry? **(Por que meu coração chora?)

**Roxanne **(Roxanne)

**Feelings I can't fight **(Sentimentos contra os quais não posso lutar)

**Roxanne **(Roxanne)

**You don't have to put on the red light **(Você não tem que colocar essa luz vermelha)

**Roxanne **(Roxanne)

Não podia ser Aro, ele não realmente sentia os acordes da musica em si. Ele apenas a sentia naquela melodia. A dor que ela emanava parecia agraciá-lo e ele apreciava. Eram sentimentos brutos e puros. Mas ele soube quem lhe cantava assim que Aro com as mãos as suas costas inclinou-a para trás de modo que seus cabelos quase tocaram o chão.

Enquanto Aro deliciava-se em cheirar seu decote e passar o dedo indicador de maneira ousada sobre as curvas do corpo preenchido pelo vestido vermelho ela encarava-o.

Havia magoa amor, rancor, tristeza, felicidade... Tudo em um só olhar. Sentimentos conturbados pareciam transbordar em sua alma, então uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seu olho esquerdo. Seus olhos fecharam sentindo tudo que lhe preenchia sair naquela pequena gota de si. Suas pálpebras tremeram levemente enquanto aquela lágrima caia no chão. Então seus olhos abriram-se determinados. Bem diferente de segundos atrás estavam vazios.

E quando os olhos daquela dama olharam-no uma ultima vez ele teve um vislumbre de uma vida que não era a sua. Nesse momento, em sua mente ela sorriu para ele e o beijou. Em sua realidade ela foi erguida e teve seus lábios capturados por Aro.

Ela era sua Roxanne.


	2. Amar os Volturi sobre todas as coisas

_**Os 10 Mandamentos da Máfia**_

.

_1º Mandamento: Amar os Volturi sobre todas as coisas_

.

.

.

Estava perturbado com aquela situação. Era incomodo sentir algo tão estranhamente familiar. Procurava em si alguma explicação. Mas nada parecia fazer sentido.

Antes que pudesse decidir-se em sair daquele lugar, ouviu seu nome quase cantado de tamanha alegria a que era pronunciado.

-Edward!

Olhou na direção da voz e viu um homem alto, que parecia flutuar até ele. Com longos cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos leitosos.

Limpou suas feições e procurou concentrar sua mente na sua última missão. Virou-se com uma expressão neutra.

- Aro. – reverenciou-o levemente.

Antes que pudesse ajeitar a postura sentiu uma mão gelada em sua pele igualmente fria.

- Houve problemas com os carregamentos? – sabia que Aro, neste momento vasculhava seus pensamentos.

- Nada com o que eu não pudesse lidar. Um pequeno contratempo que não comprometeu a encomenda.

- Não há motivos para preocupações quando você esta no porto.

Mesmo que não houvesse Aro nunca deixaria de conferir, Edward sorriu e agradeceu por este não estar mais com as mãos em seu rosto tornando seus pensamentos livres.

- Fico lisonjeado com seu elogio.

- Não o foi – Aro comentou olhando ao redor, fazendo com que rapidamente um garçom aparecesse perto de si com duas taças.

- Ainda sim, fico grato.

Aro sorriu para Edward e lhe entregou uma taça, os dois brindaram e deram um gole em suas bebidas.

- Gosto de você garoto! Não me arrependo em ter salvado sua vida.

- Sou-lhe eternamente grato e dedico minha vida a você – ainda que Edward acrescentasse mentalmente que aquilo que partilhavam poderia ser qualquer coisa menos vida.

- E tem de ser. Sabes que para estar comigo tem que me amar acima de tudo. É um de meus mandamentos.

Edward sorriu. De algum modo a soberba de Aro o cativava. Só ele mesmo tomaria dos mandamentos da Santa Igreja, a ordem maior de Deus para si.

Os dez mandamentos da máfia Volturi. Era como todos chamavam. E era exatamente o que precisava ter em mente para fazer parte. Aro Volturi, principal chefe, os criara e fora adotado por seus irmãos, Caius e Marcus.

"_Amar a Deus sobre todas as coisas."_

Juntos, Aro, Caius e Marcus colocavam-se como Deus. A lógica criada por Aro era simples, ele dava a seus seguidores tudo o que precisassem dinheiro, poder, proteção...

Em troca eles lhe confiavam devoção. Parecia obsoleto, quase insano, mas fora desta forma que Volturi tornou-se a maior máfia da Europa.

Claro que o fato de algum de seus membros serem vampiros contribuiu consideravelmente.

- No que esta pensando Edward? – ouviu a voz profunda de Aro.

Piscou brevemente até assimilar o olhar do mais velho sobre si.

- Como o amo sobre todas as coisas, apesar de sua insanidade.

Aro riu com gosto, ato que lhe conferia ainda mais poder. Tornava-o ainda mais presente.

- É assim que deve ser. Não preciso que concorde comigo, só que me ame.

Aro bebeu mais um pouco de sua taça.

Revirou os dedos pela taça. Aquele assunto sempre lhe trazia aquele incomodo, ele não sabia se deveria sentir-se grato por Aro ter salvado sua vida ou revoltava por este implicar em transformá-lo em um vampiro.

- Sei que discorda com o que fiz por você – encarou Aro e os olhos do mais velho o esquadrinhava, por um momento ele perguntou se, de fato ele não lia mentes sem precisar tocar na pessoa – mas sei que é grato mesmo assim.

- Você teve mais compaixão por mim do que Deus. – ele estava ligeiramente incomodado com aquele assunto, mas não poderia deixar de comentar.

Seus olhos estavam baixo, mas quando o silêncio começou a incomodar olhou para Aro, o mesmo parecia em transe. Quase que automaticamente adentrou nos pensamentos de Aro.

Viu um vestido vermelho, lábios vermelhos, pele alva... Viu desejo, cobiça... E sentiu em si um ódio profundo, do qual não saberia explicar.

- Ela é incrível, de uma forma perturbadora – Aro comentou sem olhar o mais novo, percebendo que ele lia seus pensamentos.

Procurou controlar sua ira, para que o outro não percebesse, sobre tudo por que ela não tinha razão de ser.

- Viu o quanto ela foi impertinente quando nos conhecemos?

E ele viu. Aquele mesmo ambiente, vazio. Sua silhueta de costas. Seu sorriso provocante ao virar-se.

A forma despreocupada com que ela olhou para Aro, Caius e Marcus. A forma como estendeu o braço sem o menor pudor.

Exalava autoconfiança, mas viu no fundo de seus olhos castanhos, pelos olhos do outro. Perguntou-se se Aro percebeu a tristeza incrustada em sua alma, que rondava seus olhos e lhe impedia que brilhassem.

Era impressão de Edward, ou ela parecia tão morta quanto ele mesmo?

- Ela é fascinante.

- Me parece. Vou lhe deixar a vontade – fez menção de se retirar.

Aro segurou seu braço. Em choque ele bloqueou todos os pensamentos, se o outro percebeu seu desconcerto, desfaçou muito bem.

- Quero lhe apresentar.

- Não se faz necessário Aro...

- Faço questão Edward, você entenderá.

Aro não olhou para o vampiro mais novo, mas usou aquele tom. Aquele definitivo e soberano que dispensava qualquer argumento. Ele esperou apenas com um suspiro resignado, quando o outro apenas abanou as mãos.

Não olhou na direção da mão do outro, mas viu através de seus pensamentos ela se esgueirar entre duas pilastras, olhando-os como um felino prestes a dar o bote. Por um segundo ela pareceu contrariada, mas logo depois deu um sorriso malicioso e seguiu para os braços do vampiro que a chamara.

- Edward, esta é Bella.

Inspirou o ar de que não precisava respirar. Fez apenas para que, quem sabe, conseguisse inalar a coragem que não sentia.

- Prazer Bella, Edward. – ela lhe estendeu a mão e foi quase um choque Edward perceber que ela lhe sorria de maneira tão descarada.

Seus pensamentos deram um nó. Quem era aquela mulher que tanto mexia com sentimentos que ele julgava não poder sentir? Por que ela chorara e agora lhe sorria?

Esticou a mão, quando ele tocou uma corrente elétrica pareceu correr pelo seu braço. Fora impressão ou por breves milésimos de segundos ela supôs afastar a mão? Será que sentiu o mesmo? O contato durou o tempo necessário e ela colocou o braço junto ao vestido na altura da cintura.

- A principio poderia ser uma cortesã como tantas que existe em Roma, mas... – Bella não moveu-se um centímetro com o termo cortesã, mas seu coração deu uma batida mais rápida, ele pode ouvir, enquanto Aro parecia tão ansioso que não percebera, sua voz carregava uma expectativa quase juvenil – você não percebe Edward?

Este o encarou confuso. Aro quase gritava em expectativa.

- Venham os dois. – ele revirou os olhos.

Bella acompanhou em seguida, como se estivesse entendendo toda a situação. Será que só ele estava confuso ali? Acompanhou os dois e rumaram por um corredor levemente mais escuro, onde tinham diversas portas. Aro entrou na última porta do corredor. O que, na verdade, Edward constatou como uma saída para a parte anexa da casa.

Como ela ficava quase ao topo de uma pequena ladeira. Eles puderam ter a visão de diversos telhados de casas mais abaixo, a maioria escura devido ao horário e ao fundo o mar estendia-se a linha do horizonte.

Edward estava virado pra paisagem, mas viu na mente de Aro, Bella aninhar-se nos braços do outro. Inexplicavelmente aquilo lhe era indigesto.

- Sei que esta em meus pensamentos. Quase posso sentir a invasão – Aro comentou enquanto enterrava os lábios no pescoço dela fazendo-a arfar de leve – mas gostaria que lesse a mente de Bella.

- Você o pode fazer - Ele não entendeu a natureza do pedido – Digo, temos o mesmo dom. E você ainda pode ver além. Melhor do que eu ver e lhe contar. – tentou reiterar-se quando percebeu o quanto rude soou. – Você só precisa tocá-la, como faz agora. – sentiu que empregara uma leve entonação pejorativa naquele comentário que soou extremamente impertinente.

- Faça Edward – ele usou aquele mesmo tom de minutos atrás. Virou as costas de Bella para si e agarrava sua cintura com uma mão enquanto afastava seus cabelos da nuca com a outra – olhe-a nos olhos e leia seus pensamentos.

Se era alguma excentricidade de Aro, ele definitivamente não queria participar, mas sabia que o outro não o deixaria ir enquanto não estivesse satisfeitos.

A contragosto virou e a olhou.

O olhar dela estava duro sobre o seu. Apesar das caricias de Aro e seu corpo responder aos estímulos, estes não alcançavam seus olhos.

Novamente ele não entendeu aquela mulher, e ainda mais quando sua mente não foi preenchida pelos seus pensamentos.

Ele via sua alma triste, o ódio crepitar em seus olhos, mas nada mais que isso. O choque assolou.

Aquilo que via era algo que qualquer um que a olhasse de verdade por mais de cinco segundos perceberia. Algo que o outro definitivamente não fizera.

Como a minutos atrás ele não conseguiu ver nada. Julgou que fosse pela confusão que instalou em si quando a viu, mas agora, de fato, realmente não conseguia ler seus pensamentos.

Afinal, quem era aquela mulher?

Aro riu e Bella acompanhou. Eles estavam rindo dele?

- Não consegue Edward? – ele olhou-o com o queixo apoiado no ombro de Bella – não se sinta mal, eu também não. Só não consigo entender por que, imaginei que talvez conseguisse – ele continuava a encaixar sua silhueta a da jovem – Bella é uma simples humana, mas de alguma forma ela parece imune aos meus poderes.

- Aos meus também.

Como não percebera antes que não via os pensamentos dela?

- Quem é você Bella? – Edward perguntou intrigado tentando novamente entrar na mente da jovem sem sucesso.

Antes que pudesse obter resposta, ouviu uma voz mais a frente.

- Senhor Aro, Caius solicita vossa presença. Afirma que está na hora.

- Dante, diga que já irei ter com ele e Marcus. – sua voz estava quase entediada. – _Mio Caro_ – falou ao ouvido de Bella sussurrando - tenho de encontrar meus irmãos, mas tenho certeza que Edward poderá cuidar de você.

- Deixe-me voltar ao salão – ela falou manhosa.

- Bella – Aro saiu de trás de si e segurou seu queixo com uma das mãos – Fique aqui, não quero ninguém lhe tocando e Edward lhe fara companhia, _sí?_

Estalou seus lábios ao dela e saiu. Não reparou o quanto ela parecia contrariada.

O silêncio instaurou depois da saída de Aro e Dante. Bella encarava detalhes de seu vestido e Edward observava-a como se já tivesse visto aquela cena antes.

- Uma cortesã – bufou – O que mais eu poderia ser?

Levou alguns segundos para que Edward entendesse que aquela era sua resposta a pergunta anterior. Era a primeira vez que ela dirigia a palavra a ele. E seu tom não tinha nem um pouco da voz confiante e sedutora que usava com Aro.

- E você um maldito vampiro – ela encarou-o com seus olhos marejados – sua noção de futuro próspero me soa tediosamente imortal. – cuspiu as palavras com grande desprezo.

Ele estava extremamente confuso, mas o que era tudo aquilo? Por que ela lhe falava aquilo? Quem era ela?

- Não lhe entendo... – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelo, sentindo sua mente arder.

- O que não entende Edward? Como a "pequena Bells" tornou-se uma prostituta? – as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto e todo seu corpo tremia – suas mentiras me trouxeram aqui.

Ele a conhecia?

Conhecia aqueles olhos castanhos e seus trejeitos.

Sabia que ela remexia no vestido quando algo a incomodava.

Sabia que ela tremia e chorava quando estava nervosa.

Sabia que seu sorriso aquecia seu coração.

Mas... ele não a vira sorrir de fato, como sabia?

Mas ele sabia, de algum modo ele _sentia _isso.

Olhou a minuciosamente enquanto ela chorava copiosamente.

Conhecia aquelas feições, aquele corpo. Cada mínimo detalhe. Tudo não passava pelos seus olhos a primeira vez.

- Edward? – ela o encarou, com os olhos molhados e voz incerta. – Porque?

_Edward... Por que..._

Aquele tom... Um rápido flash de uma jovem de vestido amarelo florido e mangas de renda transpassou sua mente.

Os mesmos olhos chorosos, o mesmo tom de voz suplicante e manhoso.

_Não vá..._

Outro flash, a mesma jovem. Um abraço apertado. Beijos na sua face.

_Promete?_

Seus braços entorno dela. Confortando-a, protegendo.

Algo que ele não podia explicar, mas sabia. Seu corpo e seus sentimentos a reconhecia.

Era Bella, _sua Bella._

Antes que percebesse, estava de fato com os braços em torno dela, tentando, novamente confortar seu choro.

A terrível sensação de _dejà vù_ lhe aplacou. Seu corpo estava completo ao dela. Queria protege-la, fazer com que se sentisse feliz e plena.

Ela ficou tensa a principio, mas depois também o abraçou e ele se perguntou como um dia deixara aqueles braços.

Sentimentos com os quais não podia lutar.

Ele amava aquela mulher.

Amava-a sobre todas as coisas.


	3. Não adoraras outra imagem

_**Os 10 Mandamentos da Máfia**_

.

_2º Mandamento: Não adoraras outra imagem se não a dos Volturi_

.

.

.

A noite esfriara ainda mais. Mas eles não percebiam isso. Estavam envolto no calor de suas lembranças. Não saberiam determinar o quanto isso durou. Mas ele interrompeu o silêncio da noite.

- Bella, meu amor. – ele falou afagando seus cabelos, ela ainda tremia e pareceu ficar tensa com a voz de Edward.

Empurrou o peito de Edward e desfez o abraço afastando-o. Enxugou as lágrimas e o encarou com os olhos faiscando.

- Não me chame de amor. – seu tom era cortante – você perdeu esse direito quando me abandonou.

- Bella eu não entendo – ele tentou pegar suas mãos, mas ela repeliu bruscamente.

- Por favor, Edward, não me venha com seu discurso de bom moço. Guarde-o pra quem acredita nele –ela remexeu no vestido incomodada – se há algo que esta vida me mostrou é pelo menos uma dúzia de caras como você.

- Você... Nós. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, estava nervoso, precisava entender o que era aquela situação – O que aconteceu?

- Não vê? – ela apontou para si.

- Por quê? – ele tentou novamente aproximar-se da morena, mas ela o repeliu ainda mais bruscamente.

- Por quê? – ela deu uma gargalhada sem humor, enquanto lágrimas voltavam aos seus olhos – Porque eu fui estúpida em acreditar em você em deixa-lo desgraçar a minha vida. Porque agora você é um maldito vampiro e eu sou o que me restou ser.

Ela fez menção de voltar para o salão, mas ele segurou seus braços e a abraçou enquanto ela se debatia em seus braços.

- Me solta!

Ele era pouco mais alto que ela, por conta disso ela teve de erguer a cabeça para encará-lo.

E ele teve mais um vislumbre. Era Bella de novo, mais jovem, os mesmos cabelos, os olhos mais inocentes, ela sorria pra ele.

_- Me solta Edward! – ambos gargalharam do desespero dela._

_- Nunca – os risos foram morrendo e a expressão dele ficando mais seria, ainda que conservassem o bom humor – Enquanto meu coração bater eu nunca vou lhe deixar Isabella Swan._

_Ela o abraçou forte e aninhou sua cabeça ao peito dele._

_- Isso é uma promessa? – falou manhosa._

_Ele levantou seu rosto fazendo-a encará-lo._

_- Muito mais..._

_E beijou-a com toda emoção, transmitindo toda a confiança que ela precisava._

- Bella... – sua voz estava baixa, mas o tom intenso. Ela imediatamente o encarou.

Ela fitava-o com uma expectativa crescente em seu coração. Odiava-se por isso. Depois de tudo, ainda sentia as mesmas sensações e emoções com ele, só com ele.

- Bella... – ele repetiu rouco. Ele não entendia como, mas estava conectado a ela. Estava confuso, mas aquele sentimento em si era puro. Quase palpável de tão intenso. – Eu te amo.

Quantas vezes ouvirá aquilo? Quantas batidas seu coração pulou com essas palavras? Quantas vezes não sentiu tudo aquecer em si com aquela declaração?

Por um momento ela acreditou. Mas se forçou a voltar à realidade. Ela não era mais uma menina com sonhos românticos. E ele não era mais seu príncipe perfeito.

Não. Ela não seria enganada de novo. Era melhor viver uma vida vazia do que cheia de mentiras.

- Ama? – seu tom era neutro e seus olhos estavam incrivelmente impassíveis – Como? – deu um passo atrás se desfazendo do enlace dele. – Com esse seu maldito coração de vampiro que não bate? – ela deu uma risadinha sem emoção, digna de Caius e ele quase se arrepiara com isso, se fosse possível, talvez tivesse ocorrido – Edward se quer me usar, não precisa desse teatro, basta pagar.

Os olhos dele arregalaram, os dela endureceram. Ambos ficaram calados se encarando.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, estava confuso. Não entendia o que era tudo aquilo. E por mais que _sentisse_ que amava Bella, não sabia quem era ela. Mas ele sabia quem ela não era, certamente, não era aquela mulher fria e vulgar que o encarava tão intensamente.

- Divertiram-se em minha ausência?

Aro falou e logo sua presença exuberante encheu o local. A tensão pareceu se desfazer por Bella que encarava o recém-chegado sorrindo, ignorando completamente a presença de Edward.

- Não é diversão sem você. – Bella aninhou-se nos braços de Aro e apoiou o rosto em seu ombro.

- Edward a chateou? – seu tom era descontraído, mas havia uma ameaça velada que surpreendeu a Edward, não era do feitio de Aro tomar partido de forma tão instantânea.

- Ele não é divertido como você – ela acariciava o peito dele e beijava-lhe o pescoço – Vamos sair daqui, nossa festa ainda não começou.

Ela parecia querer feri-lo com aquelas palavras e, ele tinha que reconhecer, estava conseguindo. Ele travou a mandíbula em contrariedade. Sorte Aro estar tão entretido no sorriso sedutor de Bella.

- Este é um convite muito oportuno. – colou o corpo ao dela e agarrou-a pela cintura.

- Com sua licença Aro.

Edward fez uma singela reverencia e Aro apenas sinalizou com as mãos em concordância dando pouca atenção ao que o vampiro mais jovem falara que por sua vez saiu sem olhar para Bella.

Voltou para o salão pisando duro. Sua mente estava a mil, estava confuso com as recentes memórias perdidas. Ainda não entendia muito bem do que se tratava, mas certamente era algo para ser ignorado.

Seja lá quem quer que Bella tenha sido já não era mais. Suas memórias não poderiam ser mais distintas da realidade. A mulher que ele amou não era aquela cortesã vulgar.

Ele não a culpava, afinal, ele também não era mais o mesmo. Quem eles foram ou o que tiveram, fazia parte do passado. De outra vida, literalmente.

Ainda sim, isso não o impedia de estar extremamente irritado, sentou no bar e pediu a bebida mais forte.

De maneira geral, não era dado à embriaguez, mas a despeito de suas recentes descobertas talvez uma exceção fosse bem vinda.

Virou o copo e pediu mais um. Enquanto aguardava fez uma panorâmica no ambiente. Homens caídos de bêbado por todo o salão com cortesã a mimá-los como se fossem crianças. Alguns mimos chegavam a ser realmente impróprios em publico. Mas ninguém se importava, afinal era noite de festa.

Quando bebeu o segundo copo já estava se sentindo menos irritado. Ele não ficava bêbado, mas lhe proporcionava uma sensação letargia que viria bem a calhar.

Já com seu terceiro copo na mão percebeu que talvez houvesse como se irritar mais. Do outro lado viu Bella de mãos dadas com Aro guiando-o escada a cima. E ela não parecia se quer afetada pela recente discussão. Aliás, ela parecia _gostar _de estar com Aro. Talvez esperasse uma comissão por demonstra entusiasmo.

Virou pro bar de novo quando eles sumiram ao final da escada.

Bebeu mais alguns copos até sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou e viu uma jovem loira de cabelos encaracolados preso meio frouxo lhe sorrir.

Ela tinha um sorriso bonito adornado por lábios carnudos pintados de carmim. Seu olhar era manhoso e intenso. Tinha um corpo bonito, usava um vestido vinho cravejado com pedras do mesmo tom que realçava isso.

- Um cavalheiro tão lindo deveria ter mais do que álcool como companheira.

Edward sorriu e ela entendeu como um incentivo aproximou-se dele, se colocando entre o banco e o bar ficando no meio de suas pernas.

- Eu adoraria lhe fazer companhia. – ela alisava seu rosto e o encarava sorrindo – Sophie, ao seu dispor.

Ele colocou a mão entorno de sua cintura e a beijou, ela correspondeu. O beijo era avassalador, Edward descontava toda a sua frustração no beijo. Ao sentir as mãos dela em sua nuca começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço em direção ao colo avantajado ela arfava. De prazer ou de teatro Edward não sabia, mas naquele momento pouco importava.

Talvez naquela noite ele não precisasse ficar letárgico, aliás, percebeu, precisava do oposto.

Portanto quando ela lhe fez o convite pra subir, ele quase a carregou no colo.

No quarto, sem o menos pudor ela tirou o vestido ficando apenas de calcinha na frente de Edward. Seus olhos faiscavam de pura luxuria.

Ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto acaricia todo o seu corpo.

- Mon Cher – ela ronronou em seu ouvido, deixando Edward ainda mais excitado.

Ela empurrou-o na cama e veio por cima dele engatinhando, seus cabelos desgrenhados agora adornando seu rosto de boneca dava lhe um ar selvagem, aquilo o agradou.

- Deixe-me ajuda-lo com isso – ela retirou seu paletó e enquanto desabotoava a camisa distribuía beijos e leve mordidinhas pelo seu corpo.

Ao terminar ela encarava o tronco dele extasiada, arranhou-o de leve, do peito até a borda da calça, onde ela abriu e retirou junto com a cueca.

- Acho que alguém mais precisava de companhia.

E ela de fato fez uma excelente companhia, na opinião de Edward, a sua anatomia inferior.

Quando ele estava extasiado, beirando o ápice ele levantou-a e em um giro rápido a deitou na cama.

Ele rasgou sua última peça e ela sorriu com a intensidade de seu gesto.

Sentia-se quase fundir. Em algum momento seus olhos fecharam e ele deixou que os gemidos dela o guiassem, a sonoridade era excitante.

Próximo ao ápice Edward abriu os olhos.

Os cabelos encaracolados tornaram-se ondulados.

O loiro virou castanho.

O verde dos olhos virou castanho.

Sophie tornou-se Bella.

Ele se entregou ainda mais ao prazer do momento, intensificando seu ritmo. Logo Sophie desfaleceu sob si e ele, antes de segui-la olhou mais uma vez para ela.

O rosto estava afogueado, os olhos fechados e a respiração descompassada. Bella ficava ainda mais bonita assim, entregue.

- _Mia Bella_ – ele alisou o rosto de Sophie e a carícia deixou-a satisfeita.

Em uma última arfada ele se conectou ainda mais a ela e pendeu sobre seu corpo depois.

- Sabia que seria uma excelente companhia - ela o abraçou e acariciou suas costas.

Ele abriu os olhos que não percebera que fechara.

Não era Bella e isso o surpreendeu, por um momento ele acreditou que sim.

Ele desfez do abraço dela e deitou ao seu lado. Sophie levantou e pegou um cigarro no criado mudo.

- Aceita um cigarro _bello?_

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, percebeu que Sophie não havia entendido que ele chamara-a com o nome de uma outra mulher, que alias, deveria ser conhecida dela.

- Sim – ela lhe entregou o que havia ascendido e pegou outro para sí.

Enquanto sentia a fumaça do cigarro arder em sua garganta Edward se pegou pensando como estaria Bella.

Ao acabar ele girou por cima de Sophie e ela sorriu ao entender o que ele queria, apagou seu cigarro no cinzeiro no criado-mudo.

Sophie não era Bella, mas podia enganar-se quanto a isso.

Aro sempre dizia que a máfia Volturi era uma família e que esta sempre estava acima de tudo e que deveríamos lembrar dela em todos os momentos.

Mas Edward não se sentia culpado por esquecer-se totalmente da máfia.

Em sua mente, seu coração, cada poro de seu corpo só existia a imagem de Bella.

Noite a dentro ele perdeu a conta de contas vezes sussurrou ao ouvido de Sophie o nome de Bella.

A imagem dela estava cravada em seus olhos, como feito por brasa quente.

Ele amava Bella sobre todas as coisas, era a imagem que iria adorar. Se permitiria, por essa a noite apenas.

xXx

**Ana Karol: **Seu pedido é uma ordem! hehehehe Obrigada pelo comentário.

_Kissus!_


End file.
